Addicting
by CloudKitsune17
Summary: Gordo is addicted to Zeo, as Zeo is addicted to him. But is there more to their relationship then just sex? shounenai GordoZeo oneshot. Set as Tyson hunts Zeo down to talk to him and before the Ozuma vs Zeo battle.


**Addicting**

(-x-)(-x-)

Pairing(s): Gordo x Zeo

Summary: Gordo is addicted to Zeo, as Zeo is addicted to him. But is there more to their relationship then just sex? shounen-ai GordoZeo oneshot. Set as Tyson hunts Zeo down to talk to him and before the Ozuma vs Zeo battle.

(-x-)(-x-)

_Gordo's POV_

Soft skin. Youthful, flawless. Almost baby soft. Or was it and I just didn't notice?

I'm surprised he wasn't a normal human.

He's sitting down, watching his own reflection in the mirror. His usual large, innocent eyes are now dark, depressed.

He may of lost a friend and learned a terrible fact about himself, but I'd rather see him happy again.

Slowly, I walked towards him, stopping once I reached his side. A hand moves to his shoulder, squeezing it reassuringly. He blinks, turning his attention up at me, curiosity burning in the depths of his turquoise eyes.

"Gordo..?" he asked, voice now a deep tone instead of his usual higher pitched ones.

Keeping my eyes locked with his, I slowly lean down, my main target; those soft petal lips of his. And just as mine were an inch from his...

-KNOCK! KNOCK!-

"ZEO! I need to talk to you!"

Tyson. I should have guessed. That boy never knows when to leave something alone.

Stepping back from Zeo's now surprised form, I simply say, "I'll get it." before doing just that.

Opening the door to the boy before me, I silently watch as he asked to speak with my Zeo. Why would Zeo want to have anything to do with this kid is beyond me.

After trying to get rid of this nuisance, I felt a small hand brush against my own, before Zeo spoke, "Its all right. Lets talk."

Tyson seemed to relax just slightly at this, but I could tell he was still anxious to hear Zeo's reason for why he betrayed him... If he could tell him, that is.

Silently watching Zeo's back as he walked away with Tyson not far behind, I knew I couldn't live without him. And when he returns, I'll prove just that.

(-x-)

_Zeo's POV_

Why can't he just leave me alone? How many times do I have to tell him we're no longer friends? Why can't he understand?

... Because he's a good friend. He won't let any of his friends go, unless he KNOWS for sure they'll never come back. And even then, he won't let them go without a good fight. He's someone I truly can look up to... Too bad we're rivals, now.

Sighing, I walk down the hall to Gordo's and my room. Gordo... Something is troubling him, I can tell. He usually is eager to take me in his arms, hold me close, and help me forget about my... problem... He seemed so tentative this morning. Gentle, even.

If I didn't know better, I'd say he was feeling something for me. But that isn't right... Why would he care that much for a... robot..? I'm useless right now. My heart that I thought I had is mechanical. So how can my feelings be any different? They're all just in my head... An illusion... Nothing but an illusion..!

My hand comes in contact with the cool metal of the door handle, where I twist it to allow me entrance. Stepping into the dark room, door closing behind me, I calmly look around, trying to spot the tall redhead I couldn't take my mind off of.

Before I could see him, he was already on me, kissing me with a new found passion. His hand was also traveling up my back, shirt pushed aside, where the other one stroked through my thick locks.

He pushed me back against the cold wall, tongue probing at my lips for entrance. Allowing him in, I could feel a pleased smile coming to his lips, his tongue taking its chance and darting inside quickly.

Tongues now battling for dominance, I easily let him win, letting him be seme once again. Just the way I like it.

Pulling back for air, Gordo breaths out, "We... should get ready... for our battle..."

"Y-ya..." I nod, smiling faintly at his flushed cheeks.

He ran his hand through my hair one more time, smoothing it out before planting a gentle kiss on my forehead. Smiling secretly, he whispered, "Ai shiteru..."

I expected for my eyes to snap wide open. To blush like wild. To get angry at him for loving a lifeless thing. To cry at not being able to feel the same wonderful emotion. To do... anything that I didn't actually do.

A soft smile found its way to my lips, along with a gently reply of, "Ai shiteru mo..."

Gordo's smile widen more, before he pulled away from me, walking towards the door I had entered not long ago. Taking the knob, he called over his shoulder, "Get ready." before leaving me alone in our shared room.

Blinking, I wonder what got me to say such a thing. Did I really... really feel for Gordo? Do I.. do I love him?

Whatever he does to me, one thing I know; I'm addicted to his kisses and touch. And I'll love him as long as he wishes to keep me safe in his arms.

-owari-


End file.
